In conventional junction field effect transistors, a top gate controls about half of the depletion width and opening of the channel in transitioning between on and off operation. The substrate controls the other half of the depletion width and opening of the channel. During off operation, the channel is closed and an off state current is established. During on operation, the top gate causes its half of the channel to recede and open for electron flow. For a single gate operation, the other half of the channel remains constant. As a result, on state current for the transistor has a proportional relationship with channel opening. However, it is desirable to increase the on state current while maintaining the off state current. To accomplish this, a double gate structure is utilized where the substrate acts as the second gate. Voltage can be applied to the gate substrate to cause its half of the channel to recede and open and thus create a greater opening in conjunction with the opening caused by the on state operation of the top gate. This increases the on state current of the transistor and the speed of the device. However, conventional double gate structures use an increased area for the transistor which negates the benefit of increased on state current.